Unpredictable
by Icecreammonster123
Summary: Namine, a science experiment who escaped the hands of a "devil" had made her way to an unknown town where a boy named Roxas lives in. Roxas never expected an "odd" visitor to enter his life. As for Kairi, her love for Sora is unknown and Vanitas is stuck with a stubborn person. Pairings: RoxasxNami, SoraxKairi, VanitasxOC (btw this is my first time using an OC o.o)
1. Chapter 1

**:) Hehe! I decided to start on a more usual theme here :D. It's an angst one for sure o3o''**

Warning: I added an oc that's suppose to be with Vanitas.

Disclaimer: I do not own KH

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH KHK

**_Namine_**

It was one of those days where you wanted to be away from the crowd. Peace and quiet engulfed you into a friendly hug and you would smile at it. However, it was also one of those days where you reminisce all afternoon. I happen to indulge myself in these things. I was sitting on a wooden dock that had rather nice waves of the sea in a constant pattern. The wind felt just right as my toes skimmed on the cold seawater. A shiver struck my body.

"Namine. It's time to go back," Marluxia said with no emotions.

"Give me a minute Marly," I replied back. I turned to focus my attention on him. An annoyed headshake was all I got in return. I focused on his physical appearance. He had wild pink hair but it shaped his, rather, narrow face. His eyes the color of purple petunias but smothered from a shade of gray. Marly's clothing was a "unique" coat that only a few selected people can wear. I can't wear it since I'm one of their "test subjects". I felt a hand on my shoulder. I froze under the physical contact.

"C'mon, lets go. They're waiting for you," he said. My eyes darkened at the saying as I stood up with my head down. Marly kept his hand on my shoulder as we walked into the damned place.

I stared boringly at the scientist, whose name is Vexen mind you, as he gave me instructions on what do to. As a test experiment, my feelings weren't acknowledged. I was desperate for the feelings of family. I wanted to know how it feels like to be loved. To be honest, I don't even know my own birth mother. I heard from Vexen that she gave me away. I know that's not the genuine fact, but I couldn't come up with any better reason. My memories are fogged up from all the experiments that were done upon me.

What I wondered the most was how can I escape this place?

I've been surviving this hellhole for about thirteen years now. I was an experiment starting from the age of four. How much longer do I have to face bruises, needles, and the scent of hospitals? I wanted it no longer.

"Namine, pay attention," Vexen said strictly as he glared at me. I put my arms around me.

"Vexen, tell me, how much more longer do I have to stay in this...this place?" I questioned the scientist as he softened his facial expression and looked at me dully.

"What if…What if I help you escape today?" he questioned silently, back from what seemed like an hour of waiting. I looked at him with shock, written all over my face.

"Vexen, I-I can't let you do that!" I cried, as I couldn't find anything else to say.

"Namine, I think I have a chance of letting you escape. After all, I didn't create wings for you for decoration," he replied with a hint of sorrow in his voice. He has a hard time showing face expressions. I sighed. I forgot to mention this but I do have wings. I had wings ever since I was seven. They were created by, Vexen, himself.

"You're right. I can't ask for anymore than this from you. I did want to escape and venture through the outside world," I said depressingly as I spread my wings from their long slumber. My wings are white, like the clouds in the sky. They don't contrast much to my pale skin, light blonde hair, and blue cerulean eyes. Anyone would say that I am angel at first glance but I refuse to accept it.

"I'm giving you this chance to run away forever. Reason being that I need to work on my other experiments as well," he said as he pushed his rectangular glasses up the bridge of his nose. I flinched at the word "experiment". It was normal for patients staying here to be called that but I find it highly unruly.

"Pack your bags and meet me here eleven, sharp," Vexen demanded as I headed out of the room, towards the hallway.

"Stop talking so casually about this," I said teasingly as he rolled his eyes and grimaced. "See you later, Vexen," he nodded his head as he turned back to his work. I walked to my destination, my room, while trudging my feet along the way. I couldn't wait. I'm finally getting out of this horrid place, and out into the "wild". Its only 9:30 and I became anxious every minute. I started packing my clothes, shoving them into a white and black duffel bag. I, also, shoved in my journal-size sketchbook. It holds a lot of my cruel imagination and reality in it. This was it. I'm going to enjoy my stay outside this "asylum". I nicknamed it mainly because of the two colors that haunt me everyday day, every hour, every minute, and every second. White and Black. I got used to it overtime but I still shudder at the colors. My hands delicately picked up the picture frame that held a picture of my mother and father, when my mother still had me in her stomach. They were smiling. Teeth were showing and an atmosphere of happiness was radiated from the photo itself. It always calmed me down. I slowly put the photo down, making it face the wooden surface. I couldn't see the photo anymore, not this time. It only gives me an attitude of sadism, smiling at my pain for looking at it. The photo no longer serves a purpose for me anyway. It was better to leave it alone. I checked the time from the clock that was hung against a wall. The minute hand had moved to the fifty as the hour hand was desperately inching towards the ten. Only twenty minutes has passed by as I was constantly switching my thoughts from imagination to reality. Both of my reality and imagination were equally cruel to me. However, I thought that my imagination really just gave me ideas to sketch out my dreams and feelings. I sat down on the edge of my bed with my duffel bag in hand.

I'm doing the correct thing, right? My eyes wandered around the room and stared at the ticking clock. Only one or two minutes had passed by. Couldn't time go any faster? I fiddled with my thumbs and bit my lower lip. It was aggravating trying to keep up with the time. So I settled into staring at the white closet door. I stared at it as I began to escape reality. I wonder, will I ever have someone who I will truly love? My eyebrows furrowed at this question. Axel got his love, I believe it was Larxene? Well Axel is a good character, subtracting his hyper behavior all the time and playing with fire. He didn't necessarily talk to me, reason being he didn't "like" me, but hate me. I was, truthfully, offended by this. I don't like him either but I don't hate him. Axel, or should I say Lea. Yes, I know the true him and he is so much more nicer and less obnoxious. I have his memories hidden because of Xemnas's orders. Xemnas is the "leader" of this so called "organization". I hated him. I wanted that jackass to plunge into the depths of hell and suffer. He doesn't deserve to be a human. I narrowed my eyes as my hands clenched onto the bed covers. That guy is the most disgusting creature I've ever met in my life. He only created this organization for his selfish reason of wanting to create a world called Kingdom Hearts. This so called "kingdom" is suppose to rule the whole world with Zexion, another member of the organization, creating creatures that destroy people's hearts. I shivered at the thought as I brought my hands to my arms. I hung my head low as I bit the lower lip a bit more harder. It wasn't hard enough to break through the skin but leave a mark. Wait, what time is it? I looked up at the clock. It was fifteen minutes before eleven. My eyes widened. Being lost in thought can really take up a lot of time. I jogged to my door and turned the knob. I silently poked my head out of the room and looked left and right. The coast was clear and I made my way to Vexen's lab. I arrived in front of the room within ten minutes. I pushed the right door open and headed towards where Vexen was working.

"Hey, is it alright if I came in five minutes early?" I questioned silently as I saw him concentrated with his work.

"It's better than being an hour early," he shrugged his shoulders as he organized his papers and bottles full of clear liquid.

"Alright, so how are we going to make my great 'escape'?" I asked as I quoted my last words with my hands. He shuffled towards his desk and opened a drawer. Vexen pulled out a few clothes and handed them over towards me.

"Change into this. I'll tell you the next step after you change," he said as he flipped open a magazine and turned his chair, to face the wall. I sighed as I went over to one of the beds that he had. I pulled the curtain closed and dressed in a quick manner. He gave me a pair of jeans that shaped my legs and a tee shirt that fit very loosely on me. The olive green colored jacket, that came along with the package of clothes, was cozy and big. It had slits on the back, as well as the tee shirt. I stuffed the clothes I was originally wearing into my duffel bag as I revealed myself out into the open. Vexen was still concentrated in reading the magazine.

"Vexen, I finished changing," I said as he turned away from his magazine and looked at me. He glanced down at my feet. He gave me a slight grimace.

"Let me get you some shoes," he said as walked towards his desk, again, with his magazine. Vexen settled the flimsy pieces of paper stapled together on his desk. I really wonder what he puts in his drawers. He pulled out a pair of shoes that said converse and a star symbol on the tongue. It looked like it would cover my ankles by a good half inch. It was grey with the shoelaces white. Seriously, where does he get these stuff? He tossed it along with a pair of white socks.

"Wear these and break through the windows. The shoes are pretty much just for a fashion sense for now. We will maybe see each next time around," he said as I gaped at him. Isn't there any back door that I escape to? How am I going to break through? I grimaced as I put on the socks and shoes. I tied the shoelaces and stood up. Vexen was sleeping in his chair with his hands clasped together. I walked from the end of the room and found a window that was right across from me. Here goes nothing. I ran at full speed and jumped out the window, covering my face with arms by making an X. My wings reveal it's magnificent beauty as I let the sky embrace me. I feel so free. So confident. I heard alarms going off as I saw Vexen at the broken window looking at me. I waved goodbye as I held onto my duffel bag tightly. It's time to live my life the way I want it to be.

**KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH KHK**

_**Alice**_

I was sitting next to the window with my eyes lowered. My eyes wandered around the green foliage of trees. I put my backpack on my desk and put my head down on it. It was a long time since I had a normal life. I'm constantly abused by my parents. They went as far as strangling me. It lasted for a week, tops. I always concealed it with a scarf or turtleneck. I can't do gym either because of an absence for a hospital examination or a medical excuse. I go to the hospital on my own accord. I have this one doctor who I'm very friendly with. I can trust him and he understands my position as well as my feelings. I have Bipolar II. Believe it or not I do. I accept that fact though, mainly because it explains all the intense anger and my father's outbursts. If I have Bipolar II, then surely one of my parents have it right? It also explains my intense anger I hold in a lot and whimsical feelings. I also work for my own money. I'm sixteen so I believe it's a good age to start working hard to pay for my lunch and my own stuff. I don't go to trips because it's a waste of my money. Sure, you would have a lot of fun going to the trip, but I just feel that it's unnecessary to go to them. After all, I need to save up money for my future. My parents aren't going to help me for sure. So, I might as well support myself.

"Hey, get up," a deep voice, almost chillingly, spoke. I ignored his call as I twiddled with the straps of my backpack.

"Get up," the voice said more angrily. I picked up my head and glared at the boy calling me. He had black anti gravity spikes on his head and piercing yellow eyes. He is a twin of a boy named Sora. Vanitas is, how should I put this, a ladies man. He dated nearly all the girls in this school and yet they still want to be friends with him. What is wrong with them? I never liked both sides and Sora a lot.

"What do you want, Vanitas," I asked annoyingly. He huffed and glared back.

"I'm only saying this once. Will you help my brother with his love interest?" he said. My eyes widened.

"You actually care for someone other than yourself? Wow, big improvement there," I said nonchalantly as I slowly clapped my hands. He growled.

"Look just answer the question. Will you help me or not?" I looked at him suspiciously.

"Can I ask why you're asking me this? You can ask any other girl," I said as I looked down at my backpack. It aggravated me why he asked this.

"They all focus on me rather than the plan. I can see that you have no interest in me, so I might as well pair up with you." I shook my head.

"Egotistical I see. Why don't you just do it by yourself?" I questioned while closing my eyes and rubbing my temple with my fingers.

"I can't do it by myself! I already have a plan in mind, so why not just help out?"

"As expected of a true egoist" He let out a frustrated sigh.

"Stop being persistent on refusing my offer. You know you want to say yes," he said with a wink. I can promise you that I felt thousands of glaring daggers aimed right at my head. I gulped.

"Look, can we not talk about this hear? I don't want to die after this conversation," I said as I looked at my surroundings. I swore that I saw a girl, shining her hidden blades. I nervously looked back at the boy. He smirked.

"I'll be waiting for you at the front," he gave me a sly smile and walked off. A stress mark was placed upon my head.

"Like hell you are, jackass," I said as I returned to laying on my head in my backpack. It was quiet until I heard a familiar voice.

"Wow, you just got asked to do a request, especially Vanitas," a familiar red head spoke as I turned to face her. I raised an eyebrow.

"And it's suppose to be a good thing?" I questioned as she twirled a couple of her hair strands with her forefinger.

"Well, he's good looking for sure," she said as her eyes widened. "I'm not trying to say that Sora isn't," Kairi quickly added as she blushed a slight pink. I smirked. So, I didn't think half of his request was that bad. I knew that Kairi had feelings for him. It was way too obvious.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he thinks you're beautiful too," I said as I laughed at her bright pink face. I know for sure that one day, her face will be blushing ten shades darker than her hair.

"S-Stop saying w-weird things!" she exclaimed as she looked at the windows, pouting. I laughed once more.

Class had started a few minutes later. It was pretty hectic since I had so much to do. I'm in World History Honors. So, our teacher is specifically mean to us. However, I have to admit, our teacher is hot. He has red eyes, the color of the blood. His black hair stood out from his nearly albino skin. Our teacher's name is Vincent Valentine. I thought he was a real life vampire when I first saw him. We call him Mr. Valentine but I call him Mr. V. He doesn't mind anyway. The girls in our grade even made a fan club for him. Well, they have a fan club for Sora and Vanitas also. I sighed as I looked at my paper. I got an 86 for my test. I even studied my butt off. The other girls just don't care about their grades. It was way too obvious when they stare at him all googlie eyed. I used to like him but I don't anymore. Reason being he's a teacher who is in his late twenties who searching to love at his own age. After all, people would feel more comfortable if they dated a person around their age.

"I will write your do now on the board," he said as he grabbed a black expo marker. Mr. V started to write the do now on the board. He sat down in his seat and went back the computer. I swear he can keep a really good poker face the whole time. I looked at the board and sighed. It was sure going to be a long. I scribbled the questions down and went through my textbook for any examples I could use. He also gave us some notes about the questions so it was easier to answer. The bell rang as I inwardly groaned. I was on the last question too.

"Finish the do now for homework. See you guys whenever I have you," he said without looking up from his papers. I gave an aggravated sigh as I dashed to my locker. We have double period classes so I Mr. V's class the day after tomorrow. I threw the books that were not necessary into my locker and grabbed the ones that were needed. Shoving them into my backpack, I rushed to homeroom. I'm going to have such a good day.

**KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH KHK**

_**Namine**_

My wings grew tired as I rested upon a rooftop of a house. It was at the back of the house on the second floor. Tiredness grew onto me. It was late afternoon and I was tired from flying for exactly six hours. I think I need some rest after my flight. I rested next to a window. It was pretty big for a window. I wrapped and clutched my duffel bag to myself tightly as I went to sleep.

**KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH KHK**

_**Roxas**_

It was around 7:30 when I arrived home on my old skateboard. I couldn't afford a new one due to my parents forgetting to give me my allowance. I arrived at the front of the doorstep and carried my skateboard inside. I was greeted with the scent of curry. I looked over in the kitchen to see my mom smiling and humming to herself. I smiled.

"Hey mom! I'm back!" I said excitedly. She flinched slightly and turned over my way. Her smile grew bigger.

"Roxas! There you are. I was wondering when you'd come! Tell your brothers to come down and eat!" she exclaimed with a chirpy voice. My mother is someone you can always enjoy company with. Her name is Aerith Gainsborough. My father is Cloud Strife. I have his blue eyes. My hair is styled by my own unique sense, mind you. I went up the stairs and headed towards the room all the way at the end of the hallway. I opened the door to see Sora and Vanitas listening to music and discussing some "man" stuff.

"Yo, dinner's ready," I said as I looked at both of them. They were too indulged with their conversation.

"Sora, Vanitas, dinner is ready," I said a bit more loudly. They looked in my direction and gave me a small smile.

"Oh hey, Roxas. We're just discussing some school issues," Sora said as he tilted his head. His action kind of reminded me of a puppy.

"Well, mom made dinner. So, I suggest eating first, then discuss the "school" stuff after,?" I said with a smirk. I walked out of the room and the twins followed me. I sat in my usual chair of the dinner table and started eating. Sora and Vanitas talked about other matter as I gulped down my food and finished within a few minutes. My twin brothers looked at me as if I grew another head.

"Thank you for the dinner!" I said happily as I went to put my plate and used utensils into the sink. My mother nodded as I looked towards her. I walked up the stairs to my room. I turned the knob and swung the door open, only to be greeted with a cologne I wear everyday. I laid on my bed and sighed. It was one of those days where you feel happy to be by yourself. I looked out the window to enjoy a view but I see a leg. When did this get here? I opened my window and peeked at the side. There lay a blonde haired girl with a pale skin tone and small lips. Her clothing gave out the sense that she is a "refugee". She was clutching her duffel bag tightly and let out slow breaths. This girl needed help. I opened the window big enough to let myself fit without any struggle. I slowly picked the girl up bridal style and carefully slid nto my room. I put her on my bed. My hand shut the window in one motion along with locking it. I took her duffel bag and set it down next to the bed. The girl turned and curled up into fetal position. I noticed how there were slits in her jacket. My eyes furrowed. Why are there slits in her back? I decided to leave her there for now as I went to my desk and lifted the lid of my laptop. Waiting was a good choice, right?  
**  
KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH KHK**

Wow this is the longest chapter I've ever written and it's only the first one! o_O I am so impatient... well Thank you for reading! I'll upload more as best as I can :D (I have a lot of school activities going on, as well as outside of school activities.) :I DERP.  
BTW! If anyone lives in New York, come see the NYC Korean Day Parade! :) hehe! it starts at 12 this upcoming Saturday!


	2. CHapter 2 PREVIEW

THIS IS ONLY A SHORT PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 2.

Namine

A cold breeze slithered its way into my jacket from the slits that Vexen had made. I shivered at the contact and quickly turned to the opposite side. I heard someone move in a chair that reminded me of Vexen. It specifically reminded me of the office chair he always sits in. My eyes shot opened at the thought. I flew out of Vexen's laboratory a few days ago. I sat upright and faced a shocked blonde man with deep blue eyes. I will admit it, he does seem attractive. His face relaxed at the sight of me.

"Quite the morning person, I see," he chuckled and I focused my eyes on the floor. My right hand reached up to my bare neck. It rubbed the soft skin.

"I-I'm sorry for bothering you. I'll leave right now," I said quietly but loud enough for the teenager to hear. He raised his right eyebrow.

"You don't have to leave. Well, I mean, you don't have anywhere else to go correct?" he asked. He was right. I didn't have anywhere else to go. Truth be told, I'm homeless.

"Er, yea. Well, how about we introduce ourselves then?" I questioned as I tilted my head. He nodded in agreement.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for the really really really late update :L I made you guys wait so long /3 ANYWAYS. I couldn't continue my story because of hurricane Sandy. My power went out :L Luckily, my mom's office has electricity. I do live in New Jersey but not in those towns where flooding took place. However, I do live near those towns. My town didn't need to evacuate so we were all pretty dandy. Nothing major. The roof of my house did have some missing tiles after two days of the hurricane. :l I guess this story is going to be based upon my experience from the hurricane. o.o'' By the way, the NYC Parade was AWESOME. :D We had so many people following us! It was mainly due to the song we played *coughgangnamstylecough* LOL I really need a day where I can just rest for one whole frikkin day. School issues and other stuff too. Blargh.**

**Reviews:**

_**animeluv3 (Guest)**_

**AWWWW /3 D: if I could, I would send an airplane ticket for you to come here and observe our parade :L It was far by awesome! Yes, we played 강남스타일 ****XD hehe. Oh gosh. Must you even say that? I LOVE BIG BANG 3 I don't have a favorite member though o-o odd enough I guess. However, I will admit that T.O.P is hawt C:**

_**dragonhero45**_

**If I could show you my little dance of motivation, I would in real life. THANK YOU. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU. ToT You have no idea how much motivation I need in my stories! *coughwritersblockcough* ← loves me too much T-T**

_**crystalwaters (Guest)**_

**+o+ THHHAAANANNANANNAKKKK YYYYOOOOOOUUUUUUUU! -gives a cookie- :D COOKIE FOR YOU. COOKIE FOR ME 3 hehehhe XD **

**oh mai god TuT after reading these reviews I feel so touched that I'm not even joking ;u; I WILL IMPROVE FOR YOUR SAKE! -bows down to everyone- ToT THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!**

**disclaimer: I do not own KH**

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH KHKH

**Namine**

A cold breeze slithered its way into my jacket from the slits that Vexen had made. I shivered at the contact and quickly turned to the opposite side. I heard someone move in a chair that reminded me of Vexen. It specifically reminded me of the office chair he always sits in. My eyes shot opened at the thought. I flew out of Vexen's laboratory a few days ago. I sat upright and faced a shocked blonde man with deep blue eyes. I will admit it, he does seem attractive. His face relaxed at the sight of me.

"Quite the morning person, I see," he chuckled and I focused my eyes on the floor. My right hand reached up to my bare neck. It rubbed the soft skin.

"I-I'm sorry for bothering you. I'll leave right now," I said quietly but loud enough for the teenager to hear. He raised his right eyebrow.

"You don't have to leave. Well, I mean, you don't have anywhere else to go correct?" he asked. He was right. I didn't have anywhere else to go. Truth be told, I'm homeless.

"Er, yea. Well, how about we introduce ourselves then?" I questioned as I tilted my head. He nodded in agreement. I faced him, knowing that Vexen told me to talk to people whilst facing them.

"Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself to you beforehand," the blonde boy gave an apologetic smile. I bit my lip. This human boy is actually really cute when he smiles.

"My name is Roxas Strife. I'm fifteen years old. I have twin brothers, Sora and Vanitas. I live with my mother Aerith and my father, Cloud, comes home every month," Roxas said as he exhaled a small sigh.

"My name is Namine. I believe I'm fifteen, as well. I have no siblings and I don't know who my parents are."I said as his eyes fogged up with sympathy. To be honest, my parents dumped me into that medical hole because of the money. Vexen told me this after a few days when I was able to communicate with others. His eyes, then, lit up.

"Why don't we search for you parents?" Roxas said rather excitedly as he smiled. I was silent for a few minutes.

"I-I'm not so sure. What if they don't recognize me? Or, what if they didn't want to see me again?" I said painfully as my eyebrows furrowed.

"What are you talking about? Of course your parents would love to see you!" I flinched at his cheerful tone.

"N-No, please. I'd rather not face them," I gulped back a lump in my throat. He exhaled a small sigh and nodded.

"Alright, then let's head out to eat something. I'm sure you're hungry right?" Roxas said as he grabbed a few clothes to wear and headed out of the room before I could say anything.

"You can change here, I'll change in the bathroom," Roxas closed the door behind him and walked to the bathroom. I was confused at the moment as I decided to change into something nice. After all, this is known as a date, I believe. Vexen told me that whenever a man asks a woman out to go somewhere, then it's a date. I searched through my duffle bag and found a simple white dress. Thank you, Vexen.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH KH

**Roxas**

I slipped into the bathroom with my clothes and dressed as quickly as possible. I wore jean, and a white dress shirt with a black tie. It was a usual thing I did. Although, this is my actual first date with a girl. I coughed and turned to look at my reflection. I smirked. I look alright. I walked out of the bathroom and lightly tapped the door to my bedroom.

"Come in," a voice answered. I opened the door to reveal Namine in a white sundress. She looked so beaut- no, Roxas. Stop. She looked at me with a blank stare and tilted her head. It took me a whole lot to not blush.

"Oh, uhm, you look cute in that dress," I answered lamely. God that was horrible. She smiled.

"You don't look bad yourself," she said with a small giggle. I raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"And what is that suppose to mean, princess?" I asked as she walked up to me and stubbed her pointer finger near my collar bone. She looks gorgeous up- What am I thinking.

"That means that you look pretty good yourself," she smiled. I returned the smile with a smirk.

"Now then, let's head off, shall we?" I said as I lead her to where the side door is.

"Oh, wait, let me get you sandals," I hurriedly went to the shoe rack and found a pair of sandals that would fit her. I grabbed my mom's white pair of sandals and gave it to Namine.

"Here. I hope these aren't too big for you," I said as she tried on the sandals. She wore them and smiled.

"Thanks, Roxas. It's a little big but it'll do," she said as I opened the door.

"No problem! Lets go hang out then," I said as I waited for Namine to come outside. I closed the door after her and began to head out.

"I'll take you to my favorite place in this town and treat you to ice cream!" I said as we walked down the sidewalk to the station. There was a lot of people within the station so I grabbed Namine's hand.

"It's better if we stick together like this. The crowd would separate us," I sai as I tried so hard not to blush. She nodded her head in response and tightened her grip on my hand. I couldn't help but smile. We arrived in the train with an crowd of people. I saw how Namine was getting sqashed so I put her close to me, only to make it look like we were hugging.

"Sorry, but you're not used to these type of crowds, right?" I whispered as I felt a small nod.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

We went off the train station and I still held her hand. It's a wonder how we can still hold hands like this.

"Hey, Roxas?" Namine called out. I swiveled my head to her.

"Er, we can stop holding hands. You know, there's barely any people."

I quickly let go her hand and gave a small sorry. She shook her head and smiled, as if she was saying that it's alright. We continued to walk until we arrived at the tower, just in time for the sunset. I smiled and said excitedly, "C'mon Namine! Let's hurry before the sunset starts!" I said as I ran to the clock tower and up the stairs. I arrived at the top of the clock tower, only to see Namine up there. I was shocked on how she got up there. Namine swiveled her head to turn to me and gave me a smile.

"Slowpoke!" she said as I sat next to her.

"It's not my fault that you're miss speedy," I laughed.

**Namine**

I looked at the hues of wonder before me and exclaimed. This was my first time looking at a sunset so beautiful as this. I felt a warm comfort under it. My mind raced as I painted the white canvas in my thoughts to red, orange, and yellow hues. I can just imagine myself painting.

"Beautiful, right?" I heard Roxas say as we both didn't break our vision of the sunset. I smiled.

"Yea. Hey, Roxas?"

"Yea?"

"Can we come back here again?" He was silent for a few seconds.

"Yes," he replied.

"When?"

"Maybe, on Sunday," he whispered this time. I blinked a couple times as I saw the sun go down, and slowly reveal the night sky.

"Hey, Roxas?"

"Hm?"

"What day is it today?"

"Friday, April fifteenth."

"Thanks."

"No problem," Silence filled the gaps of our conversations later as we walked to Roxas's home, silent the whole way.

**Alice**

I let out an exasperated sigh as I stared down at my desk. I have to go on a date with Vanitas. It's not like I care or anything but it really bothers me, how my most hated enemy is now my future fake date. He even took my first kiss, for god's sake! I groaned and slammed my head against my desk.

Flashback

_I stepped out of the school building and deeply inhaled the fresh air. It was rejuvenating for sure from school. I saw a familiar raven haired student with girls flocking him from all sides. I rolled my eyes, trying to use his fans as a distraction but I guess he noticed me. I took out my phone and called my boss to tell him that I couldn't go to work today. I also called my doctor, asking if I could move my scheduled date. _

"_Hey, Alice!" he yelled over the fans' screams as I walked further away from him and his crowd of fangirls, ignoring him. Who gave you the right to call my name? My right eyebrow twitched as I continued to ignore his calls. I heard fast footsteps from behind me as I felt my arm being pulled. _

"_What the -" I felt Vanitas's chest against my back as I felt his other arm entangle on my face. _

"_Girls, I'm sorry but I'm taken by her," he said seductively as he gave me a wink. I inwardly sighed knowing that he wants me to play along. I hugged him and smiled. He was slightly taken by surprise but hugged my waist, retaliating from his shock. _

"_I want to go somewhere else. There's way too many people here, honey," I said as I cutely pouted. He smirked and kissed my lips. He looked at the girls. _

"_Can all of you please leave, I need some time with my girl you know," he put it bluntly as he began to kiss me on my lips. It felt odd especially when he tried to force his tongue into my mouth. I did for the sake of the 'plan' and let out a few moans. I shuddered at the contact, having been the first time being touched this way. A blush creeped up on my face when he broke the kiss and faced me. Too close. The girls ran away, screaming and yelling, saying that they'll find a way to get him back. I rolled my eyes. I noticed the position we're in and pulled away. _

"_Please tell me that just did not happen," I said as I rubbed my lips with sleeve. He rolled his eyes. _

"_I don't taste that bad, ma'am," My eyebrow twitched at his response. He noticed this and smirked. _

"_What, did you like that kiss, honey?" he said with a smirk. I glared at the boy. _

"_No, absolutely not. I really did not like that kiss. It was my first too, damn it," I said as I furiously tried to wipe his germs off my lips. Yuck. I was going to brush my teeth a lot longer from now on. He snickered. _

"_So that's why you were so bad at it, amateur," my eyebrow twitched as I began to walk away from him. _

"_Alright, alright, I'll stop. Jeez," he said as he turned me around by my shoulders to face him. He let go of me and grimaced. "Happy?" I smirked back and answered with a yes. _

"_Okay, before you said you have this brilliant plan of bringing Sora and Kairi together. What is this brilliant 'plan'?" I said as I made air quotes around plan. He smirked. I did not like the sight of this. _

"_Promise you won't kill me first," he said as he looked at me with sly eyes. _

"_Yea, sure. Now spill the beans," I said as I tapped my foot on the cement pavement. _

"_Alright, my plan is blind date half double date," he put his hands in front of him as to surrender. I raised an eyebrow._

"_We go on a double date, meaning you and me with Sora and Kairi. We ditch those two together and make sure they get to know each other," I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. _

"_Excuse me?" I said as I exhaled a frustrated sigh. He grimaced. _

"_Fine. Only on one condition, mister," I said as I pointed my finger at him. _

"_The only actions we're allowed to do are hand holding, little kissing, and hugs," I said as I glared at him. He let out a relieved sigh. _

"_Fine by me. As long as you go with the plan," he said and walked off with a hand wave. _

"_See you, later then. This will be on Friday, May twenty-fourth. Surely, we have enough time to get them to introduce themselves and get ourselves ready, no?" He said as I saw him walk away. I stomped on my whole way home and ignored Riku, who greeted me with a hello in my living room. I was glad, though, to not meet my parents. They only look at Riku with "special" eyes anyway, leaving me rejected, beaten, and lonely._

I have feelings for someone else, well it's more of sibling feelings now. I forgot to tell you beforehand but I have step parents. My mother divorced and married to a different man. This man happened to be Riku's father. From what I hear, Riku was never abused from his original parents, unlike me who was abused from the start of age four. Riku's dad is more worried about Riku rather than me anyway. He only sees Riku as his child. I mean I am sort of his child so why doesn't he pay attention to me? Mom probably tell him how much of a horrible child I was so that's why he doesn't care about me. He thinks I'm a horrible child who cuts herself and -. A light knock was heard on my door.

"Come in, the door's open," I yelled as I looked at the door. It revealed my old crush. His long silver hair and well built body. I grimaced at his sight. He's my current step brother. I have deal with him everyday. It's kind of annoying.

"Dinner's ready. Mom and dad left too," he said as I clenched my teeth and turned away.

"Go away. I'm not eating dinner. When will you learn that I won't eat food in the house?" I quickly looked to my window and stared at the sky. It was a beautiful shade of red, orange, and yellow. I can so bet that his eyebrow twitched at my answer.

"Mom and dad going to be worried about you. Eat or else," he said as he tried to be patient with me. I can tell that he will pounce at me any second now. He's lying.

"I thought I told you that I don't deserve to eat," I said as I put my head down and turned away from him. There were tears in my eyes that were ready to come out.

"Riku, don't bother to tell me every-" I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders. I kept my eyes down and blinked multiple times in order to stop the tears. I felt comfortable under his touch and I loved every second of his sme- argh. I'm still not over him. Fuck.

"Look, Alice, I know that you're under depression because of Vanitas, but please eat, for me?" I snapped my head towards his to face him with an expression filled with confusion.

"I'm not eating because of him! I just don't give a da-" I shut my mouth and looked away from him. I almost burst out of anger. Damn my disorder. I felt his glares at me.

"You don't give a damn about what," he asked as he tried to find answers from my face. I knew that he was going to be persistent so why not just tell him.

"I just don't give a damn about myself and how I don't eat. I think I don't deserve food. I don't really think that I need to take care of myself. I don't think I'm worth it. I don't really think I'm up to eating food anyway," I said quietly, for him to only hear. I just spat lies to him. I didn't want to eat really because I gave up on myself. I didn't have an appetite for food now and I don't think I will from now on. It disgusts me on how I don't eat myself but I'm not anorexic. Some people say I am but I'm just really disgusted about food itself. I think it's really because my parents abused me when I asked for food. I'm still not over that one damn incident with other incidents as well.

"I give a damn if you don't eat. Your parents give a damn if you don't eat. I care about you as my own sister, so please eat. I don't want to force it down on you for you to get something into your system," There was a few minutes of silence. It was as if the world slowed down for once. I looked at Riku, one last time. His lies were what caught me. I wanted to scream in his face, stop lying, but I couldn't do that. He doesn't deserve that kind of rude manner.

"I'll think about it," I said and put my head down. I didn't want to face him. He's too nice for me. I don't deserve his kindness.

"Alright," I felt his hands come off my shoulders. I heard his footsteps walk out of my room and down the stairs. I silently walked across the room, closed my door, and locked it. Tears came streaming down afterwards and I went to my bed, hugging my pillow. I ripped off my scarf, and pulled my long sleeves up. The scars were still there on my arms. I lightly touched my neck, only to whimper from the pain and draw my hands away from my neck. It's really too painful for me to keep living like this. I opened my drawer to find broken glass from a picture frame. The words of suicide and commit were dancing in my thoughts. I grabbed one of the broken glass but put it back down. How would Kairi feel, if I committed suicide? How about Riku? Slowly putting the glass away into its rightful place, I hugged myself and decided to walk to my bed, only to cry my eyes out. The touch of his hands still lingered on my shoulders and I realized that I still had feelings for the silver haired man.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

**Sorry! I wasn't able to update. By the way, I was typing this from hurricane sandy and it ended up being almost a whole year ever since I started to write this again. I've actually been having a lot more family problems with stress over school work and other such. It really does suck. I will try and update soon. Please tell me mistakes and such. Please no flames. I'm kind of done with people's attitudes towards me. I'm not dealing with it right now. It really sucks, living with such a judgmental person in my house, especially when that person judges you for everything you do. **


End file.
